


Bertie Finds the Rabbit Chocolate Pot

by Rokikurama



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokikurama/pseuds/Rokikurama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A noble failure (just two hundred and five words over...) of a drabble from a prompt over at Indeed, Sir on lj.  Bertie goes after another piece of silver tea service and things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bertie Finds the Rabbit Chocolate Pot

When it got dark, did a solar turn into a lunar? Or did it remain solar, blissfully unaware of the cosmic name-state mix-up that would cause a man looking for "the solar" to pass right on by with a tip-of-the-hat-and-pay-me-no-mind. The grey matter boggled. Unfortunately, it boggled just short of the requisite to distract Bertie from his cramping legs as he huddled, blasted silver rabbit chocolate pot digging into his back, inside the locked wicker linens chest that graced the darkened Bassett lunar. Solar. Room with glass walls.

Despite all the boggling, Bertie's ears pricked as the proverbial rabbit at the unmistakable soft footsteps of one R. Jeeves. Said manservant unlocked and opened the chest, staring down at yours truly with an unduly bemused expression.

"I take it you noticed the pea, sir?"

"The princess in question had considerably more than five sets of the old flaxen beneath her," Bertie replied testily before blushing at the realization that he had actually followed one of Jeeves' damned allusions. Well, it was dark.

"True, sir."

"Quick action was required to foil the attempts of Spode in regards to a certain blameless person and a certain croquet mallet."

"Undoubtedly, sir."

"Thought as to long-term sustainability was furthest from the mind."

"Yes, sir."

"Still," Bertie continued, stretching not unlike a cat recently let loose from a bag, "now that we've acquired the desired silver rabbit chocolate pot, all is again well in the Wooster sphere." Jeeves' eyes followed Bertie's contortions but the usual sparkle was nowhere seen on the premises.

"Jeeves, do I detect something of the adverse in your expression? Let's out with it."

"It merely occurred, sir, that we are engaged to stay fully through the next Tuesday and today," even the vim and vigorous Wooster form slipped a bit at the inevitable finish, "is only Wednesday."

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble prompt was to use five words: Lunar, Foil, Rabbit, Princess, Wednesday. Bonus points for using all five.
> 
> Bonus to me! ...though cancelled out by my not sticking to the hundred word limit.


End file.
